User blog:LostGod2000/Legend Of Tyvan
External Link: http://redwallfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Legend_of_Tyvan First of all, before you read, I would like to make some thanks. Thank you Salem, who supported me all the way, thanks Segalia for being my first reviewer, and thanks Holly, for the extra support and making it the featured fan fic. Book One: The Enslavement Chapter One: Nimrak the Deathly The band scurried through the trees, into the darkness. They were headed to one direction: Redwall Abbey. Nimrak the Deathly was coming. The helmet he wore was made from the bones of a hawk. Nimrak the Deathly was coming. His long tail stung the darkness, lashing back and forth. Nimrak the Deathly was coming. He was a bilge rat, the nastiest rats ever. He was an unusually large one. He had a huge army, ranging from ferrets to weasels, lizards to rats. He traveled far and wide to capture woodlanders and conquer land. And now he was headed towards Redwall Abbey. Nimrak the Deathly was coming! Tyvan slowly blinked his eyes open from sleep. It was a new day for Redwall Abbey. The sun shone onto Tyvan and light danced on his nightgown. He rose up from his bed, and scurried into the kitchen. His breakfast was ordinary, it was a mix of fruits gathered by Sister Aurora. After breakfast, he went to Abbot Tidus to carry out orders. Nimrak gazed upon the Abbey wall. He chuckled to himself. "Soon I shall have taken over this pathetic castle and everybeast in it!" He looked back. "Scarface! Halt the band. Tell them to stay here." The weasel jumped to orders. "Yes sir!" He approached the wooden gates and knocked. Mice and shrews alike came to answer. "Yes?" one asked. Nimrak replied, "I wish to have a word with your leaders. Please, let me inside." Nimrak fiddled with a stick as he waited. Finally, the great doors opened, and Nimrak was allowed passage. Nimrak faced the creatures of Redwall. He opened his mouth to speak. "My name is Nimrak the Deathly." Everyone shuddered at the mention of this feared creature. "I come from a vast kingdom, far and wide. I simply wish to expand my Kingdom to here. Those of you who accept will be spared. Those who do NOT' Nimrak spat the words out 'shall be killed." Everybeast muttered to themselves until one spoke from the others. Abbot Tidus did not look happy. "Our answer, everybeast in this abbey, is no. We do not simply allow ourselves to be ruled like creatures like you. Kill us if you may, but Redwall shall not go down!" He stopped speaking and sat. Nimrak's eyes danced like a snake. "So be it. I will have revenge. You will see!" He stormed out of the Abbey Gates and was gone. Chapter Two: Captured! ﻿Abbot Tidus looked wearily from the top of his small glasses. This was not good. He rose from his chair to speak. "Everybeast, Nimrak the Deathly has come to our home, and promised revenge. Stay on guard, and stay well. We need to be prepared." He shook his head, and then sat back down in his chair. Everyone nodded their heads and resumed their work. Tyvan was worried. He didn't want to be killed, or what not. He kept the thought to himself and resumed his work. The long day had gone past and night had arrived. Everybeast had settled in and rested. Tyvan shook and turned in his bed, unable to go to sleep, worried about what Nimrak the Deathly and his great army could do. What would we do? ''he thought. Finally, he let a light rest overcome him. Nimrak, and a few dozen soldiers of his, crept silently beneath the shining moon. Nimrak wanted one thing: revenge. He arrived at the redwall abbey and with expert skill, climbed the walls with his soldiers following. They sneaked past the sleeping guards and headed towards the great hall. Nimrak's long tail swished back and forth, as it had a life as it's on. It brushed agaisnt a violet vase sitting on a table... ''CRASH! Redwall sprung to action. The guards snapped awake and ran from their posts towards the broken vase and the ones who had broke it. Nimrak glanced behind him, and made a run for it. Past the Redwallers brushing their eyes sleepily wondering what was going on, past the antique paintings... Nimrak and his followers were cornered by a few guards. A battle engaged, and a few were slain. Nimrak kicked a guard out of the way and made away. Tyvan awoke with a start, brushed the sleep out of his eyes, then made a run towards the doors, blindly pushing away others. Then out of no where, a giant bilge rat jumped on him! Tyvan instantly recognized the gleaming teeth and the red eyes of Nimrak the Deathly. Cackling, Nimrak grabbed the mouse and ran off for the woods. Chapter Three: Skyvar the Slavemaster Tyvan opened his eyes. It was pitch black, his eyes couldn't adjust to it easily. He tried to move, but it was useless, he was chained up to a wall. He let himself take a breath, and when he did, he heard a voice. "You here thatttt? Sssseh newcomerssss, ssstill alive." Another voice spoke. "And? I wonder how he'll do." Tyvan spoke to who ever was making the noises. "Who are you, and where am I?" His eyes were adjusting to the dark and he could make out a shape in the dark. One voice spoke. "Welcome to the slave chambers, young one. My name is Arrowhead, and my friend is Redflash. I was captured by Nimrak the Deathly and that evil lizard, Skyvar." Tyvan spoke aloud with another question. "Who is Skyvar?" Suddenly, the door burst open and a light crawled into the room. Tyvan could make the shapes out now, one was undoubtedly a snake, and another one... Tyvan was thinking. Was it a ferret? No, that must be a pine marten... From the light, there was a shady figure. It stepped in. It was a large lizard, entirely green, and it was large. It spoke, it's voice was hard like nails. "To the newcomer scum, my name is Skyvar the Slavemaster. You are strictly under my command. Come." He grabbed Tyvan's neck, then pulled him away to a large wall. It seemed crusted with diamonds and such. Skyvar spoke. "You will mine when I tell you to mine. You will stop when I tell you stop. If you live..." Skyvar grabbed Tyvan and pulled him close. "...well, we'll see about that. Get to work!" Skyvar went back to the chamber to take the other slaves out, and forced them to mining. He paced back and forth watching them. He took out a black whip, with an incredibly sharp tip. He whipped Arrowhead. "Get your back into it, scum!" he hissed. He turned to Tyvan and whipped. It stung like a snake bite. "I don't see you putting effort into it!" he shouted. Two hours later, the slaves were slowing down. Arrowhead was weakly picking, Redflash was barely touching it, and Tyvan lay on the ground. Skyvar angrily whipped them all several times. "Fools! Scum! Seedbrained morons! Get to work or I'll take your pickaxes and tear off your faces with them!" Reflash whispered out of earshot. "I'llllll tear offff your faccce, ssssaaahh, when I getttt the chanccccce..." It was getting late. None of the slaves were moving, they lay exhausted on the ground. Covered from tears and scars from Skyvar's stinging whip, dried blood encrusted on them. Even Redflash seemed out of energy. Skyvar approached them. The slaves, expecting more whips and curses, closed their eyes and braced themselves. But instead, Skyvar spoke. "Alright you lot, get some shuteye. That's enough work for today. I shall wake you up in five hours. You had better be prepared." He dismissed them to the chamber. The slaves lay exhausted, bloodied, and breathless on the cold floor. Arrowhead gasped, then spoke. "You're going to have to get used to this, otherwise you'll be in the torture chamber. They won't kill you, they'll torture you. They want us to feel pain. But some die anyways." He sighed. "Good night, Tyvan. Goodnight, Redflash." Each said their respective goodnights, and fell into a cruel and troubled sleep. Chapter 4: The Quest Blueshank the Warrior, father of Tyvan, and legendary protector of Redwall Abbey, was restless. Ever since that Nimrak the Deathly and his minions had captured Tyvan, he had worried greatly for his safety. He had spoke to the elders, wondered, waited, and got impatient. He was to announce a rescue patrol soon. He lay in his room, eyes closed, thinking about his lost son. It had seemed like forever, but the time had come. He got out of his room, then walked to the main room to announce. "Everybeast, we all know that terrible night where my son was captured by Nimrak the Deathly and his army. I am here to organize a rescue patrol so that we may get Tyvan back from Nimrak." Cheers erupted from the crowd, and Blueshank raised his paw to indicate silence. He pointed to a male reindeer. "Bellrebbe, you come with me." The reindeer bowed and joined Blueshank the Warrior. Next, Blueshank pointed to a otter warrior. "Leon, you come with me also." The otter joined Blueshank, and finally, Blueshank pointed to a hare. "Gusul." The hare merrily bounced up and bowed. "Certainly, m' good warrior!" Blueshank rasied his sword and let out his war cry. "Redwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllll!" The creatures of the Abbey waved goodbye. "Good luck on your quest!" shouted Sister Aurora. "Have courage!" called Abbot Tidus. The animal warriors ran into the horizon, to do war with Nimrak, to brave the land, to retrieve Tyvan. Blueshank shouted once more his war cry. "Redwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallll!" With that, Blueshank and his warriors vanished from view completely. Chapter 5: The Injury Tyvan was shook awake by a tremendous hand around his neck. He instantly recognized Nimrak the Deathly. The enourmous bilge rat looked enraged. He lifted Tyvan off the ground, screeching curses. Finally, Tyvan choked out a few words. "What is it?" The bilge rat stopped, then threw him to the ground. "Are you idiotic?" he hissed. He dragged Tyvan to the slave room. There Skyvar lay, a grotesque scar streching across his face, including several on his other features. Skyvar was almost motionless, although he was clearly alive due to the rising and falling of his chest. Tyvan looked at Skyvar's wound in shock. Who had done this? ''he thought. As if sensing his thoughts, the bilge rat turned on Tyvan, screeching. "You did this, didn't you? This is unexpected and unacceptable! I never thought one of the slaves: especially a newcomer, would have enough courage to defy my order and do this! Gah!" The bilge rat fumed in front of Tyvan. "I did not do this!" he squeaked. Nimrak pushed him to the ground. "Oh really? NO ONE DEFIES NIMRAK!" he raged. Without any more hesitation, he grabbed Tyvan again and dragged him away, to the torture chamber. The torture chamber was the worst thing anybeast Tyvan knew could experience. There were parts where they cut you and made you drink your own blood. There was another where they would attach you to a wheel above water and spin you around and around, on half water, the other half land. But probably the worst was the pelting area: they threw incredibly hard things at you: mainly at the head. It was the worst thing ever, but then something sprung in Tyvan's mind: he must escape from the terrible slave chambers. Chapter Six: Ambush! Skyvar was steadily recovering, though slowly. Not enough so he could resume his slave work, that is. Nimrak the Deathly was still enraged by Tyvan's supposed treachery, but then he saw Skyvar limping towards him. Nimrak turned to him. "What is it?" he asked. "I just learnt about something: Redwallers: namely 'Blueshank," or whatever, are coming this way." Nimrak almost crushed Skyvar in his fury, but stopped remembering Skyvar's high loyalty and his already brutal wounds. Skyvar crouched. "Wait, Chief!" although Nimnrak had already stopped, "I know a way to stop them. I have several of Tyvan's possesions, and since Tyvan is the one who they are looking for, we can set them out to confuse them and send them wandering: straight into our trap!" Nimrak's eyes widened, then he cackled, so hard that Skyvar had to cover his ears. ''6 hours later Blueshank, Leon, Gusul, and Bellrebbe were following the tracks that the cart had made. They stopped, looking at a red nightgown. That was undoubtly Tyvan's. But the carts tracks sped fowards. Perhaps Tyvan had jumped off the cart! Yes! Blueshank and his warriors followed the trail. First the night gown, then a boot, then something dark, in a cave... Blueshank went to the black unknown thing, and the first thing that happened was a circle of rats that surrounded them! Each pulling out a black bloodstained dagger, they looked at one large rat weilding a bola and a rapier. He pointed at them. "By the name of Skyvar, Nimrak, and me, General Bullhing, attack!" The rat and warriors charged. Gusul jumped a rat trying to stab him, then landed him a blow to the back of his head. The rat got up, enraged, only to get kicked again. "What's t' matter, ol' chap? Can't get enough, wot wot?" Gusul taunted. One rat charged at Bellrebbe, that was not a good idea. The reindeer bulled the rat into five others with a swift movement of his arm. Leon had picked some cover, and was slinging stones at the rats. Blueshank and General Bullhing were doing battle. Blueshank swung his sword, but Bullhing dodged nimbly to the left and gave Blueshank a bite to the shoulder. He ran towards Leon and snatched him from his cover, dangling him in the air, rapier pointed at the otters neck. "If you want to see this pipsqueak live another day, drop your weapons and surrender!" Unfortuantly, the General did not see Bellrebbe coming behind him: and crush his skull. The lifeless body of Bullhing dropped to the ground. The invading rats took one look at their dead leader, and ran off into the woods, pushing one another to be the first to escape. "Thats right, run, you scum." Bullrebbe snorted. The warriors cheered: no one was majorly hurt. They turned to continue, but the black thing had vanished. Suddenly it reappeared much larger than before. The warriors stared up in horror. "Death to alllll! Kirikssssssssssssssssss!" Chapter Seven: Leif's Treachery Skyvar was sleeping. He was experiencing a dream, or rather, nightmare. Skyvar was walking in a black landscape, but he had no idea why. The land was coal black as far as the eye could see, and the sky was bright orange. It burnt like fire. Suddenly, breaking the silence, a huge image of a fox appeared. Skyvar recognized the green bandanna and the face of Leif the fox. She had been seeking attention for the entire time she was in Nimrak's army. Suddenly, the realization hit Skyvar like a mallet. Traitor! Skyvar awoke. Diamond sweat poured down him. He angrily wiped it away, and burst out of his chamber, despite not being completely recovered. He stormed into Nimrak's chamber and kicked the door open. Nimrak's eyes snapped open and they were a cross between tiredness and anger, but there was a hint of fear. Skyvar grabbed Nimrak by the neck. "Do you know what, Nimrak?" The bilge rats eyes had gone completely to fear, even though he had supposed complete control over the lizard. "What?" he asked. Skyvar let go of Nimrak. "Leif. SHE inflicted my injuries." Nimrak was confused. "How do you know it wasn't a slave?" Skyvar went eye to eye with Nimrak. "A slave would NEVER have the courage to do that. Besides, I saw Leif in a dream." Nimrak couldn't argue anymore. His screams of fury pierced the air, and woke everyone up. "LEIF! LEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFF!" The fox came almost instantly to the raging warlord. "W-what have you c-called me for, my liege?" The warlord picked the whimpering fox and threw her against a wall. "Don't play stupid with me fox. Skyvar, do the honours." He let the lizard step to the fox, who's eyes were widened as she realized what was going on. "You, fox, you were the one who gave me these injuries, not the slaves!" Instead of running away or such, she dropped to Nimrak's knees, begging for mercy. "Oh please, spare me, I'll do anything! Just to make it up to you!" Nimrak looked at the fox. "Alright fox, I'll give you your chance when needed. But until then, you will be in the torture chamber!" Leif's screams were heard beyond Nimrak's dungeon as she was dragged away. Chapter Eight: Assasination The black thing was revealed, it was the giant head: of an overgrown adder. The snake slithered out of the cave, hissing. The monsters fang's gleamed with yellow venom, they weren't as nearly shiny as the black scales of the snake. They gleamed like the night with many stars. The snake stared at Blueshank, then lunged. Blueshank raised his sword, but before he could do anything, Bellrebbe jumped in front of the giant snake, absorbing the bite. The deer collapsed, but got up, a bit shakily, but none the less. He dealt a blow to the snake, sending it recoiling. The battle raged on. Bellrebbe was getting weaker and slower, but the other warriors continued to fight. The snake repeatedly cried out, "Kiriksssssssss!" Blueshank guessed that was it's name. The giant tail of the snake whipped Blueshank, parylizing him. The images of warriors surrounded him, and he saw his compainions about to die. With all his strength, he leapt up and brung down his sword on the snake. The snake hissed in pain. Blueshank grabbed on to the flailing snake, then stabbed it repeatedly. The snakes eyes began to cloud up, and it's flails were getting weaker. Suddenly, the snake went crooked, and died without a sound. Blueshank and his warriors began to cheer, all except for Bellrebbe. He had gotten bit by the snake, and the poison had done it's work. Take care, my friends... he thought before blacking out. The warriors turned to see Bellrebbe. He lay with a smile on his face, two marks on his stomach which bled lightly. Blueshank gasped, and hugged Bellrebbe close. "Goodbye, Bellrebbe. Take care, wherever you are..." he whispered. All of the warriors had a moment of silence, a tear dripping from their eye. From his crystal ball, Nimrak cackled. A shadowy figure stood in the darkness. In a raspy voice, it said, "When will I get my duty, sir?" The warlord stopped cackling and turned to face the figure, who's name was Luke the Darkblade. "One of the warriors is dead already. This shall be an easy task for you, Luke. Go, and find them. Spy on them. Give their information to me, every weakness, every weapon, everything. If you disobey my orders, your screams shall be heard far and wide. Go, and do not fail me." The shadowy fox bowed and set off. Chapter Nine: Escape! Tyvan woke up from the light of the door opening. Nimrak shoved a figure into it, and Tyvan realized it was a young eagle. It was crying, "SKRRYYYA! Get off of Katacoma, you scum!" Nimrak took Tyvan, though not as hard as before. He dragged him to the main chamber, Nimrak's room. He let go of him, and bent down, saying "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm sorry." Tyvan's eyes widened. Nimrak continued. "It turns out that Leif was the one who injured Skyvar." Tyvan sparked up a little, but was dismayed when Nimrak spoke again. "But since your already in the slave chambers, you'll stay there!" Tyvan bore more torture. It seemed worse than the last time. After the torture, he was sent back to mine. Arrowhead, Redflash, Tyvan, and the new Katacoma were not doing well. Skyvar whipped them all. Tyvan barely noticed it. Fifteen more minutes passed, and there was no difference. Skyvar whipped and cursed. "You've only been here fifteen minutes, and your barely doing anything! Gah!" Suddenly, he stopped whipping. His eyes widened, and he let out a barely noticeable gasp of rage. A fake diamond fell from the wall. "That's enough... mining. You, all of you, get out." he said. The slaves were sent back. They could hear Skyvar cackling. Tyvan had enough. "Slaves, I propose we escape tonight." Katacoma bowed. "Katacoma's only been here for a few hours, but I still wanna get out! Ska ska!" The slaves nodded their heads. The guards were resting. Redflash slithered under the door, and with expert skill, picked the lock. The door opened, and the slaves rushed out. Waking up, the guards charged the slaves. Arrowhead picked up a sword lying on the ground and fell a guard, sending the other running. They zipped fowards, waking up Nimrak, Skyvar, Leif, and so on. Nimrak howled in rage as he followed the slaves. "Leif! Skyvar!" The two ran up to Nimrak. "Get those traitors: I want their limbs as a trophy!" The two bowed and chased them. Chapter Ten: Battle of Slaves The escaped slaves turned every possible way. The pursuers were hot on the trail. Arrowhead and Redflash went one way. Katacoma and Tyvan went another. Leif followed Tyvan and Katacoma. Picking up a dagger, Katacoma sprung at the fox! Bird and fox locked together in a fight, Leif parrying Katacoma's blows with a spear. Leif lunged at the eagle, but she was knocked out by a swift tackle by Tyvan. The two ran to join their friends. Skyvar followed the trail of Redflash and Arrowhead. It led to a rock buried in the ground, and Skyvar cautiously approached it. He swung his rapier: just being blocked by Arrowhead. Skyvar leapt back, Arrowhead following. Arrowhead blocked blows from the enraged lizard with experinced swordsmanship. Skyvar lunged at Arrowhead, knocking the pine marten down. Just as he was about to finish him, Redflash, dagger in tail, sprung and planted the dagger in Skyvar's thigh. Skyvar screamed in pain, and fell on his side. The escaped slaves joined their friends. "I thought we were goners for sure!" Arrowhead burst. "Yesssssss, seh Redflasssssh thought so too, ssssssss." "Don't think it's over yet. We're still in Nimrak's grasp." With those words, the heroes ran towards the only entrance and exit they knew. They ran for Redwall, for freedom, for joy! The slaves finally found their way out, and ran away into the horizon. They had escaped. Chapter 11: Skyvar's Betrayal Skyvar groaned in pain. The dagger in his thigh stung like all the fish in the world biting him. He heaved himself up, half alive, half dead, and thrust the dagger out, springing a leak of blood. He growled. It was not at the slaves: but at Nimrak himself. Suddenly he remembered his plan. Rapier in hand, dagger in the other, and limped foward, putting all of his effort. Tonight would be his revenge. Skyvar finally met Nimrak. The bilge rat looked at him. Standing in front of him, Skyvar said, "The slaves escaped, my liege." Nimrak did not say anything, but instead simply breathed heavily, in anger. "But I have a surprise for you, my liege. This will only hurt for an instant." Nimrak looked at him. "What do you-" He was cut off as Skyvar thrust a dagger into his leg. Nimrak yowled in pain and dropped to the ground. The army simply watched. Skyvar took out two more daggers, and stabbed them into Nimrak's arms. The bilge rat screamed even harder, in anger, fear, and confusion. Skyvar took his last dagger and thrust into his other leg, rendering the rat useless. Skyvar paced in front of his former lord. "I've grown tired of you. I realized you treat me no better than a slave myself. There ARE no artifacts in that wall, they are fake. You tricked me. But no one fools me. From this day forh, my name will be Skyvar the Sly!" He looked at the army. "You do as you wish. I'm out of this wasteland!" With that he walked away. Nimrak groaned. He had never experienced this much pain before. Leif the fox walked up to the suffering Warlord. "I'm still loyal." she said. She pulled the daggers out, sending a trickle of blood out of Nimrak's injuries. Being a fox, she was capable of healing. She turned to the army. "Get Nimrak to his chamber. I'll have the supplies ready soon." The army picked the warlord up and took him to his chamber. Nimrak whispered, "Kill Skyvar, and kill the slaves. Revenge for Nimrak." The warlord's head spinned with revenge. Skyvar had betrayed him, and he had lost the slaves. But he would get revenge. One way or the other! End of Book One Book Two: The Journey Chapter 12: Sevar and Modagorus Skyvar the Sly wandered the desert land. It had been a sunrise, a sunfall, and another sunrise ever since his betrayal, and he was seeking refuge. Running short on supplies, his once great cape now tattered, the fate that awaited him looked grim, and one eye had been blinded. But Skyvar did not give up. He would not give up the fight for his life until he had found shelter and supplies or his breath was out. Skyvar looked around. Suddenly his sharp eyes picked something up. A cave! Hah! Skyvar is invincible! Skyvar approached the cave. A large rock door was at the entrance, so Skyvar assumed that someone had taken refuge before. He started to heave the door open: but the day's of waste had weakened him. Suddenly, the door was pushed aside, and before Skyvar's eyes, stood a monitor lizard. Just my luck, ''Skyvar thought, though he was unclear to himself if this was positive or negative. "Hello?" the monitor lizard asked to the strange lizard who had apparantly tried to break into his cave. Skyvar looked up. "My name is Skyvar the Sly." The giant lizard nodded. "My name is Modagorus the Vicious." Skyvar coughed. "May you spare some room? I've been wandering this wasteland for a while, and I feel I'm dying." The giant lizard nodded again, and turned back to the entrance of the cave. "Sevar! Get over here, you useless scum." A lizard, about the same size as Skyvar, ran over, a garder snake coiled around her. "Sorry, Chief Modagorus, this snake was not letting me pass!" Skyvar grabbed the snake. "Let me show you how to do this." He held the snake by it's tail, and wrapped it around his other hand. "It's easy. Mostbeast's can do it, can't you?" The lizard looked at the stranger. "Who is he, Modagorus?" The monitor lizard gave her a swift boot on the bottom. "Shuddup, you bottlebrained, greaselicking idiot!" he whispered. "This is Skyvar the Sly, or so he calls himself." Skyvar bowed. "I come from a great kingdom ruled by one named Nimrak the Deathly. I escaped his dirty clutches, how I HATED him. He lied about me being able to get rich. But that does not have anything to do with this. I wish to seek shelter. Sevar chuckled a bit. "I guess you've come to the right place. These are called the Crystal Coves, and they are rumored to hide treasure. We want this treasure, but we all need someone to share it with. You seem to be desparate." Skyvar suddenly thought of something. "If I'm looking for shelter, and your looking for someone to share the treasure of the Crystal Coves.... should we team up?" The other two lizards thought about this. "A team it is then." Modagorus said. Skyvar chuckled evilly to himself. "I have a favor to ask. Have you seen a mouse, eagle, snake, and marten cross this valley?" Modagorus shook his head no, but Sevar piped up. "Yes, I saw them. They seem to be heading for the Spell Tower." Skyvar played with his dagger. "I don't suppose you could help me get rid of them...." Skyvar's mind was filled with demented thoughts of revenge. ''Keep running, fools. I'm going to catch you, and make your deaths long and torturous. Your screams will blast through hellgates!" Chapter 13: A Black Heart Nimrak sat outside, moaning in pain as Leif's herbs came into effect. Nimrak had seemed to be going insane, he had been screaming gibbersh and screaming at random times. Scarface had taken over his position for the time being. He patrolled the chambers, observing the other minions work. "How's it going Coral?" "Are those weapon's coming, Snakefang?" "Don't bother Nimrak, Fleatail." Scarface finally walked over to Nimrak, who was letting out another scream of agony. He clenched the ground, shaking until Scarface thought he would explode. "Chief, are you alright? The soldiers progress is going well." Nimrak didn't even look up. Scarface bent over and said louder, "CHIEF! Are you alright?" Nimrak groaned again and looked at Scarface, shouting out more gibbersh. Nimrak suddenly stood up. Scarface turned to the other soldiers happily. "Hey guy's, I think Nimrak's ok! Come on, he's standing up!" Soldiers alike came from all directions, cheering for their warlord. But little did they know, Nimrak was far ''from ok. Nimrak stumbled towards his sword, and picked it up. The soldiers looked at him expecting orders. Nimrak, holding the sword, a crazy grin streched on his face, brung the sword down on his minions. The truth hit Scarface like a slash: Nimrak had reached his end of sanity. Nimrak swung his sword again: decapitating Snakefang. He stumbled away and looked at Coral, who had started running. Nimrak held the sword high and cornered Coral: the last thing she saw was Nimrak's sword coming at her. With Snakefang and Coral dead, the only other soldier in the room was Scarface. Scarface backed away as the crazed warlord came towards him. He dodged neatly as Nimrak swung his sword. "Chief! What is wrong? Speak to me, Chief!" he shouted. Nimrak swung yet again, and Scarface pulled out his own sword. Minion and master locked in a battle, Nimrak was coming at Scarface, who dodged, an d blocked. He was not attacking, for he feared if he made one wrong move he would die. Nimrak brought his sword upward and swung, narrowly blocked by Scarface. The two held their sword locked together, and they faced eachother. Nimrak's eyes were bloodshot red, and he gazed at Scarface. Scarface took the chance to kick his former master in the face, sending him sprawling back. Scarface wasn't loyal anymore. This was a fight to the death, and if he must prevail, he must kill Nimrak. He started swinging the sword, only to be met by blows back by Nimrak. Metal clanged for a long time. Scarface finally saw a weak point, and he charged at Nimrak, and drove his sword right into him. Nimrak screamed in pain, and fell back. Both of them were at their paws, Scarface and Nimrak were panting. Blood poured from Nimrak's wound, but even Scarface wondered, would this be enough to kill him? However, Scarface saw the warlord's eyes dulling, losing their color. Nimrak's pants becaming weaker. He gazed at Scarface in disbelief. "Nimrak, I trusted you..." Scarface said to the dying warlord. Nimrak hoisted himself up, almost drunkenly, and staggered around. He reached out his paw to Scarface, and the blood poured even harder frm the effort. "Ha...haha....You....trust....me? Ha..... you.... You'll pay for this yet, Scarface. Ahahahaha......" Nimrak turned around, staggered the other way, and fell down. Scarface looked at his former master's corpse. Nimrak the Deathly, ruler of the vast kingdom of the North, was finally dead, slain by his own soldier, to a death he had thought would never come! Chapter 14: The Journey Begins ﻿Tyvan, Redflash, Arrowhead, and Katacoma ran. For what seemed the first time in their lives, they breathed fresh air. The cool of the outside world was excellent, and they didn't feel that every now and then the walls would crush them. They were from the torture, forever. Never again would they look back to the dreadful palace of﻿ Nimrak the Deathly, who was now deceased. Never in their lives! However, the pair were a long way from home. Redwall was 15 miles away, and that was no walking distance. They would seek shelter. As they trudged through the sands, Arrowhead's expert eye caught something. He froze, and the others looked at him. Tyvan spoke. "What is it Arrowhead? Nimrak's soldiers?" Arrowhead simply shook his head no, and picked up what looked like a scroll in the sand. Tyvan looked, his curiousity igniting. "Is... this a scroll?" he said, wondering. He gave it a tap, and surely enough, it was made out of paper. Arrowhead unwrapped the scroll to read. ''When the bell strikes it's most, And the moon shines bright, Gaze from the Spell, And you shall find the light. Arrowhead blinked as if he had woken from a dream. 'Wut?" he said . Tyvan snatched the scroll and read it over. "When the bell strikes it most.... What? Is there a bell anywhere around here?" he asked. Katacoma nodded vigorusly. "Ya ya, Katacoma knew this land well before she locked up. Kya! Claudius Bell lies north of here.. Katacoma show you way. Shyaaaa!" She flew into the sky. Tyvan and ther others followed her. Soon, they caught sight of a giant tower. It was black and marbled, and it had many holes and looked unstable, as if it hadn't been taken care of for many moons. Tyvan inspected it, and like a blundering librarymouse, he started to tell everyone aobut it. "Well, by Hellgates love, that's one of the 7 bells in Mossflower! That's the Claudius bell, Abbot Tidus told me about it. It rings when no one is there. It's rumored Claudius's spirit comes every now and then to maintain it." Katacoma silenced him with her wing. "Kya kyaa, Katacoma skips education." Suddenly, the bell started to move. It was only slowly at first, but it gradually got faster and faster, and the chimes could be heard quite well. 1....2.....3.....4....5....6....7...8...9....10....11.....12! ''The twelve chimes strung the night. Tyvan read the scroll again. "When the bell strikes it's most.... that must mean when it strikes midnight!" Katcoma applauded with a dip of her beak. "Shakka, you do well to be inspectorbird. Shiii!" Tyvan read once more. "And the moon shines bright..... Katacoma! Fly up to the top of the Spell Tower, and look for any light!" he ordered. Katacoma flew up to the tower head, and gazed. "Nothing....... wait!" Katacoma saw a slight beam of light, just a Abbey length away. Katcoma nodded her head. "Follow Katacoma!" she screeched. WIth no more words, they took off towards the light. What hidden treasures awaited them? Chapter 15: Luke's Invasion It was dark night. Everybeast was asleep... all except for the Darkblade. Upon hearing his master's death, Luke the Darkblade had decided to abandon his mission and hide wherever there was shelter. The fox was running through the woods, and Redwall Abbey was coming into view. There was where he would get shelter. Not by kindness.... but to sneak in unnoticed. Taking his master's skill, he would scale the walls and go wherever there was nobeast. He wasn't going to die out there, not while he still had his claymore of power and his confidence. Luke, after a harrowing scale and long search for an entrance, had finally gotten in. He silently padded through the hallway, past the rooms of sleeping creatures, oblivious to all around them. Luke made his way into a dark room. Igniting a spare candle, he lifted it up. The room was huge but bare, the only noticable features was the giant cage at the end, and a flight of stairs beside him. The stairs led up to darkness. Suddenly, footsteps thudded the halls, coming closer to the fox. Luke, deciding there was no better place to hide, brushed off his candle fire and dashed up the stairs, to the storage of the Abbey. Luke looked around. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark. The storage balcony was rather plain, there were a few stored things in view; a pillar, a small rusted wagon, and a red boulder. At the end, there was a short wall, and if one were to look down, they would see the bottom of the Abbey. There was no time though. The footsteps were getting louder, and Luke had to hide. Luke scurried under the wagon, but there his eyes were transfixed to a golden artifact. Unable to take his eyes off, he simply lay there staring, completely forgetting about everything else. His black tail was in view. Only a voice snapped Luke out. "What? Who are you, and why are you in our Abbey?" Luke perched up, and gazed at the figure with red eyes. It was Sister Aurora, the fruit gatherer. The mouse cowered beneath the black fox. Luke lunged growling at the mouse. Sister Aurora was knocked to her knees. She tried to crawl away, but Luke was upon her like an enraged hawk on a mouse. Sister Aurora kicked her oppenent, and recoiled, backing away. Luke was flung against the wall. He lunged at Sister Aurora again, but she tripped him. He toppled head over tail and lay in a crazy position. Luke was not gone until he had slain this beast. He didn't want to use his claymore, because he felt it would be a lack of a good battle. So far, this adversary was a good one. He leapt again, baring teeth and sinking them into Sister Aurora's back. The mouse winced in pain, but she countered with an elbow to Luke's face. Luke, dazed, stumbled back. Sister Aurora seized the chance. She rammed into Luke, sending him toppling over the railing. He gave one last swipe, it missed and he grazed air. The fox tumbled down.... CRACK! Luke's skull was broken on impact. Sister Aurora panicked as she saw Luke's motionless body laying crumpled on the ground, his once fabled claymore beside him. She had braced several bleeding deep cut and fang marks, and a crack to the head. The Sister, unsure of what to say about this, limped away to her room. Chapter 16: Battle of the Crystal Coves Tyvan and the others reached their destanation. The light shone even brighter. Tyvan pointed to a open entrance. "What do you think is in there?" Tyvan asked. Arrowhead shrugged. "Who knows?" he said. Katacoma leaped into the cave, but a small grass snake, Sevar's pet, blocked the way. It hissed feebly. Katcoma shrugged, and with a swift movement of her talon, left a scar deep in the grass snake's neck. She then scooped it up with her beak and ate it. Suddenly, Katacoma started shrieking. Tyvan looked up in shock at the bird. "Katacoma? What is it?" Tyvan asked. Katacoma glared in fear at something. Tyvan looked into the distance. It took him a while to realize, but when it did, he gasped. ''Skyvar! ''he thought in panic. He turned to the group. "Everyone, get your weapons ready. Skyvar's coming." The group took out their weapons in anger, and braced. Skyvar was reaching his end of sanity. He was bent on revenge, and he glared at his victims, red eyes danced around like embers of a blazing fire. "It's them! That's my target!" he roared. Picking up speed, the trio of lizards raised their weapons. "Modagoruuuuus! Dark Empireeeeeee!" The war cries split the night, followed by another war cry. "Reeeeeedwaaallllll!" A battle had begun. As Tyvan and his group raged on, they saw the extra fighters. Tyvan stopped the group. As Skyvar finally got near enough, he halted Sevar and Modagorus. The two glared at eachother for a long time. Finally, Tyvan spoke up. "Still fighting for that coward Nimrak, eh?" he taunted. Skyvar started to laugh. "Me work for him. Hahaha! You, mouse, that was a good joke. I'd never work for a coward!" He drew his sword. "But you shall die. Nobeast makes a fool of Skyvar and lives to tell the tale!" He pointed at the mouse and his fighting group. "Comrades... attack! We shall prevail!" The lizards charged at the group. Tyvan locked into battle with Skyvar. Skyvar seemed crazier than ever, swinging his sword madly. He locked in with Tyvan. Tyvan cowered underneath him, but he suddenly sprung up, bringing Skyvar with him. The lizard was thrown into the entrance, toppling head over tail and knocking himself out. He slumbed limp on the ground. Arrowhead battled with Modagorus. The swift pine marten easily brought the bulking yet clumsy lizard, stabbing him in the ribs. He didn't do it deep, for as soon as he struck, the lizard leapt back, and toppled over. Sevar battled Arrowhead and Redflash. She had already scored many blows on Redflash, and the snake looked weak. Katacoma was getting more angry, but it was seemingly useless. Suddenly, Sevar tripped in the middle of a swing and fell backwards. Just as Katacoma was about to kill her, Skyvar jumped out of no where, getting her out of the way. The dazed lizard fled. "Comrades, if you want your lives, flee." The lizards tailed it and soon disappeared into the distance, all except for Skyvar. He gave a hateful glance at Tyvan. "This is not over. I will hunt you down,ever if it takes a hundred seasons. My advice... keep you eyes on your back. Haha!" He grinned, and fled into the night. Redflash was wounded, but it didn't seem fatal. The group continued on into the mysterious light. Chapter 17: Karmin The Deathly Leif inspected Nimrak's lifeless body, pacing around it, then looking at her supply of potions. She rummaged through a few rows, then picked up one. It was an extremely bright green that emmited a strange light, causing Leif to squint, almost to the point of closing. "This is the one." she said. She approached Nimrak ever so carefully, and opened the potion. Slowly inching Nimrak's jaw open, she poured the green liquid down his gullet. She then backed away as Nimrak's body glowed. The light grew more intense, and lit up the entire room and hall. Leif backed away, and then Nimrak twitched. Then again. Then his arm suddenly shot out, grabbing the sword at the edge of the bed. His bloodshot eyes snapped open, and he snarled. He leapt off the bed. Leif burst out of the room. Nimrak, obviously not having improved his stability in his time in Hellgates, threw his sword at Leif. It hit her squarely in her back, and she toppled. As Nimrak raced past her and she bled out, she thought to herself. "Why did I bother?" Nimrak grabbed his sword back, and charged down the hall. Scarface leapt up, startled, as he saw Nimrak. {C "B-b-but I killed you!" he stammered. "Yes you did... but it doesn't matter." Nimrak growled. He brought down his sword upon Scarface, slashing open his throat. Scarface collapsed, bleeding out, his eyes staring at the floor. He jerked, spasms erupting through his body. Finally he lay still in a pool of his own blood. Nimrak burst out of the room, cackling. He stormed his own castle, blood leaking, metal meeting flesh, and Nimrak's laughs erupting the castle. Every last soldier had been killed in Nimrak's insane fury. Nimrak leapt out of his own kingdom, destroyed by him. Blood was on his sword, removing the shine and making it red. Nimrak was more insane than ever. He was twitching, his eyes darting all over the place, his body shaking. "Hahahaha... hahaha... I... I... am Karmin... Lord of Life... Master of Darkness..." he stammered crazily. He grabbed his head fur. tearing it out in a desire for pain. "No one... who meets me... shall... LIVE!" he sputtered. He cackled through the night, until it seemed even the Dark Forest could hear him. "I am Karmin... And I will KILL!" Chapter 18: The Great Crystal Cave...Kingdom! "Syaaa!" Katacoma's shrill cry cut the dark silence. Tyvan, or any of the group, couldn't see in the vast darkness. "Quiet, Katacoma. You don't know what's in he-" Tyvan was knocked flat by Katacoma's wing. "Skra! What did Katacoma tell you? Shut up, or I killa bonkers mouse!" Tyvam groaned. Not only did he have to put up with not being able to see, but with a raging eagle as well. He lurched foward into the darkness, trusting his senses. He soon regretted this, as his nose crashed against the wall and he fell backwards. He toppled onto Redflash, causing him to slither brokenly away. "Ngh... What I'd do for some light..." he groaned. As if a sudden answer to his prayers, a flashing ball of light suddenly appeared. The group got only a brief look at it for it sped off. The chase was on. The adventurers sped after it. The ball of light came back into view, revealing a pinkish mist. It turned a corner perfectly, as if piloted by a small being. It was lost to view again as it turned a split pathway, zooming right. The group, not knowing which way it had gone, looked into the beckoning darkness. "Now what?" Arrowhead shouted. Katacoma would not wait; she glided into the right pathway. Tyvan shook his head. "Redflash and Arrowhead, you mine as well go that way. I'll tag along with Katacoma." Redflash and Arrowhead nodded their heads in understanding. "Arangggged, sssss." Redflash hissed. They split. Katacoma was not a force to follow. She hopped at surprising speeds for her age, and it took a while for Tyvan to even catch up. Being careful not to let her out of his sights, he hopped as nimbly as he could. It was not long before he tripped over a loose rock and came tumbling. To his surprise, he saw Katacoma looking down at him. Another ear piercing screech rocked his mind. "Ska! What is crazy mouse doing?" she blared down at him. Tyvan got up. "Following you, of course. You see the light?" Tyvan asked. She looked ahead. The light was there, however, it swirled a little bit and then faded out of existence. The path was done; a chasm prevented any further walking. The other side was in sight, however, trying to cross was certain death. Tyvan looked at Katacoma. "Do you think you could glide over there?" he asked. Katacoma looked at the other side, then down. She recoiled in terror. "Kya! Too far for Katacoma! Too far!" Her earsplitting cries bounced to the other side, and in answer a call. "You think you could keep it down, Katacoma?" Arrowhead's voice replied. Tyvan called out. "How did you get there?" Silence for a few seconds, then another echo of Arrowhead. "Redflash found a passage!" Tyvan looked back. Perhaps next time staying together would have been a better choice. "We'll backtrack and follow you! Wait there!" he called. He and Katacoma turned around. No sooner than they came back, a huge mammal clad in royal armor, possibly a wolverine, blocked their way. It was the last thing they saw before a tide of pain took over their senses and they blacked out. Chapter 19: Leif's Plight Leif had been having a rough week. She had been tortured, cut-up by former slaves, failed numerous times, then stabbed to near death by her mentally unwell master. She had lain on the ground for hours, stained blood on the hard rock floor. It was silent; she was the only survivor of Karmins rage. She groaned, and finally hoisted herself up, and dragged herself across the wall. As she went foward, she saw the body of Scarface. The throat slashed off, and the eyes still open, gazing into nothingess. She blinked and closed her former fellow soldiers eyes. "Take care in the Dark Forest, you old rascal." She continued to stagger foward, trying to piece what happened. Skyvar had recently betrayed them, Karmin was killed, revived, nearly killed her, and was off to Vulpuz knows where. The slaves had caused her to fail her mission, and she had somehow not died. Her hazy sight then picked up a faint glow. ''My medicinal room! ''she thought to herself. She limped at a hurried pace, and stepped inside her old chamber. Apparently Karmin had left this place untouched after he ran off. She observed the shelves, and the bed that the bilge rat had slept in. Off her table, she grabbed a potion and healing herbs. Applying it to her wound, she let the potion sit, and the pain faded away. She grinded the herbs, and placed them in badages. She draped them over her wound, and sat on the bed, thinking. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes. She got up, and still in a half limp, trudged out the door. She wandered aimlessly through the lair, and then finally saw some light protruding out of the door. She followed it and found herself in daylight. "Ah..." She breathed with relief. She stared upon the once sturdy building. It was now cold, silent, and foreboding. She sword never to come back, and to wander. She had no relenting thoughts towards Karmin or Skyvar, they weren't worth it. She would wander until she found a place she could stay. One meant for her. She wandered into the horizon, not even glancing upon the ruined structure of the Kingdom Of The North. End Of Book Two Book 3: To A Close Chapter 20: Cold Ice Part 1(Aka Beggining Of The End) Tyvan's eyes groggily opened, and he coughed. Pain shot up him like a wayward slingshot stone. He glanced around. A faint light pierced the darkness up above. Drawn to it like a beacon, he half slugged, half limped to the light, and collapsed on a solid metal door. Not bothering to get up, he let himself sink into the abyss of pain. As his scarce, ragged breathing echoed faintly in the room, a body stirred. From a loose crack above, the figures hand pounded. Water began to drip. He pulled an aged but usable wooden bowl and let the water slowly fill up. ''Drip...... drip..... drip..... drip...... drip..... A time passed, and the figure now steadily picked up the half full bowl and put it to Tyvans lips. Cold relief soared down his throat, purging the dry, almost wooden feel of his inner flesh and a nice cold feeling went into him. The figurend then took out an ointment, of crushed herbs and a mixture of an earthly medicine. Allowing the bowl to fill again, the figure went to work, mixing the ointment on the wounds and applying a sowing made out of cobweb. For an hour he did this before another one began to stir. Katacoma let out an odd sound, sounding like the creaking of a rusty swing. "Keeeeeeeyyyyyaaaaaaaaa..." She wobbled up, her wings binded by a tight rope, and her sharp eyes grew accoustomed to the darkness quickly. She glanced at the figure treating Tyvan, tilting her head. "Kyaka! Who be you, bushtail?" she cawed. The squirrel looked up. "Ah. Yer awake, are ye?" he questioned in an accent. Katacoma's head bobbed vigourously as she examined the figure. "What you doing with crazy mouse? You crazy too? Yaaa!" The squirrel put a hand to his face. "Ahll be cursed. If'n ah 'ave t' stay wiv thiz crazy pigeon, ah'll hurl out." Katacoma's eyes widened. "SKRAA! Katacoma is no pigeon, Katacoma glorious hawk! KA!" The joker rolled his eyes. "Mebbe ye'd be nails 'pon ah chalkboard. M' name'z Feather. Yers? Er wud it be Katacoma? Hehehehe." As the bird frantically bounced, Tyvan stirred. "I see you're treating me, huh?" he asked. Feather nodded. "Aye. Those wolverines gotcha well 'n gud." Tyvan looked at him. "Wolverines?" Feather nodded once again. "How 'bout ah relate t' ye th' story of th' Great Crystal Cave Kingdom, eh?" So with that, he began to educate... An audible growl of irritation came from the ever impatient Skyvar. "Precisely how much ground DOES the coati cover!?" Modagorus looked at him. "Breakback Fenten carries an entire independent kingdom. Wolverines guard it. He harbors a large dungeon, and behind it the currently dammed Boiler Waters, And behind that dam... the great treasure, the Pearl of Eternal Life!" Skyvar put on his best amazement look. "Oh goody." But he was after the real prize. The glorious wolverine army and revenge upon Tyvan. His alliance towards Sevar and Modagorus was ever so limited, and the pearl was a mere lure. All of Mossflower would bow down to him, even if he had to obliterate everything. His mind was swarmed with cold and calculating plots of domination. Skyvar said nothing and briefly blanked out. Sevar knocked at him as it were some sort of joke, but the tail of Modagorus sent her flying towards the wall. Keeeeerrrraaaaacccccccchhhh... The lazily built secret wall collapsed under her weight, and she toppled into a tunnel. Skyvar looked at him, grinning. "Good job." The monitors followed down. Arrowhead and Redflash seemed to have been going around in circles. "Tyvan?" Arrowhead kept calling out, but none answered. Redflash slithered down in boredom and frustration, and worry for Katacoma and Tyvan. "Ssssssssss... Do yooooou thhhhhhink theyyyyyy got ssssssssssslurped up by a biggggggger ssssssssnakkkkkkeeeee?" he asked. Arrowhead glanced down. "Hope not. Look at you, worrying about your own species. How many good snakes are there anyways?" The continued, and they somethin nearly hit Arrowhead. It barely nicked his ear, and he drew out a dagger he had been holding. A collective screech came down, and a lemur like creature, painted so it shone in the crystals, hissed. More came out, surrounding the two. Arrowhead looked around. "Are those... Painted Ones? Down here? Oh no!" Screeches filled the cavern as they drew closer. Chapter 21: Cold Ice Part 2 (aka The Swarm) Tyvan had been with Feather and Katacoma in this gloomy cell for hours. There was no food, no noise outside, and the darkness hurt the eyes. It reeked of rotting carcasses, and it was damp. Tyvan lay on the cold floor, when suddenly, a large figure blocked the only light coming from outside. There was a loud click, and the door groaned as it was heaved open. A wolverine, massive, stood, teeth bared."Come. Breakback Fenten wants to see you." Feather looked at it with disdain. Kota, the massive beast was called. "As for you, you snivelling wreck, stay in your cell and rot." Kota slammed the door, sending Feather reeling back. A visible spit was heard. "Ya, ye keep hidin' b'hind yer king, y' great sack o' vermin puke!" he roared. Kota led the hawk and mouse to a large, crystal decorated room. A magneficent rug led to a massive throne, where a long Coatimundi sat. He had a crown of crystal, ebony, ruby, emerald, sapphire, and azure, topped firmly with a jadeite. His cape was red and poofy, littered with diamonds, gold, black opals, and garnets, all rare and sparkling in different colors. His coat had been trimmed and splattered by jewels and trinkets too. Alexandrite, ivory, onyx, quartz, pearls, zirclon and topaz fastened neatly to his coat. He wore spacious shinings shoes of platinum, which sparkled when he walked. He sparkled like something out of a star. He then spoke. It rang out in the hallway like a ricocheting slingstone. "Are these the prisoners, that I so DEARLY asked for, hurmm?" He put emphasis on every word, all the while sounding as if he were choking on molten lead. Katacoma interupted. "Kiyaaark! Why flashy, jewel boy?" The coati looked at her. "Impudent little thing. I can see why my wolverines brrrrrrrrrrrought you here!" He slowly talked on about glamour and precious things, how they shouldn't be wasted. Tyvan then did the wise thing; shout out. "You! Are you going to warble on forever about this, or are you going to... do something, with us?" Fenten glanced at him. "Ah, so the prisoners are so ANXIOUS to be excecuted, hmmmmuuh? Well, I shant waste pretty time, oh no! Deliver their wishes, for intruding upon the Great! Crystal! Kingdom!" He snapped his fingers, and a wolverine came, it's massive claws unsheathed, It glared right at Tyvan. Karmin had been wandering aimlessly for days now, slaughtering everything he came across. He had spotten a crow in the tree, spurring him to cackle loudly. He picked up a stick from the ground; he had long since used his arrows. He fashioned it to his bow and let loose. Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz! ''The "arrow" collided with the crow, but it wasn't in which killed it, it was the long fall. Karmin licked his lips and pounced upon the raw crow, ripping out feathers indescriminately. He tore right in, gorging himself, when he heard a scream from a cave up ahead. He knew that scream, the bunch of slaves that had wronged him. He grinned savagely. "I will get you! I know I shall! No beast messes with KARMIN THE DEATHLY!" He charged straight in, hellbent on revenge eternally. Screeches came from all sides as the Painted Ones swarmed the intruders. Arrowhead and Redflash braced for battle. A foolhardy Painted One lunged, Redflash felled it. The battle was on; Arrowhead slew a few with the dagger before he picked up a spear. Redflash took out one behind Arrowhead. He looked at him and nodded. "Thanks a lot for that." He rushed into battle, cracking the spear across ones head and knocking others away, spearing blindly. Redflash ran in and bit ones neck, and bashed a few more with his tail. Cuts were made and a javelin got Arrowhead in the footpaw. He collapsed, but Redflash was guarding him instantly. Baring his fangs and biting, he whipped left and right, batting vermin away. He turned to Arrowhead. "Theressssssssssss too manyyyyyyy!" he hissed. Arrowhead steadily got up and wrenched the spear from his footpaw. He stabbed upwards. The spear got caught in the rocks. "No!" he yelled. Before the Painted Ones could overrun them, though, he pulled downwards. An eerie crunch went through the cavern. "Ruuuuuuun!" Redflash hissed. They darted for safety, but the Painted Ones were rooted to the spot as rocks came tumbling down on them. Arrowhead and Redflash barely made it, the wave of the collapsing ceiling subsided. Panting heavily, they looked around. Tyvans scream got their attention, and they rushed down the halls of the kingdom. Skyvar and his group trudged silently down the rock hallway. They glanced around, confused as to were they were. Modagorus thought aloud. "Hmmmm... Could we be in the Kingdom?" Sevar looked about. "Mayhaps that can tell us. " They looked down. A wolverine sentry walked down. Skyvar then listened. Tyvans scream echoed through. He sprang up. "Tyvan! Yes!" He drew his rapier. "We need to get past those guards, now!" Modagorus witnessed a silver spark, and the wolverine patrol fell dead. A squirrel with a multicolored feather on his head shot past the body. "That seems to fix that. Come on." Modagorus, Skyvar and Sevar continued on, looking at the gloomy hallway. A staircase led up, leading into a room. Dazzling light forced them to cover their eyes, and they looked down. Fenten, Katacoma, Kota, Tyvan. All worthy prizes. Chapter 22: Cold Ice Part 3 (aka Three Way Ties) Arrowhead and Redflash sped down the hallway, following the sounds. They then came across a large door. Inside, Tyvan and Katacoma stood at the end of death in the dazzling room of light. The excecutioner wolverine, Kartas, came at them slowly, slowly and sadistically savouring every moment of their fear of him. He growled meanacingly, causing Tyvan and Katacoma to back away. They shook, then took off. Fenten looked in disbelief as they darted away. "No! Some idiotic beast forgot the chains! The chains! Don't let them get near me!" His shaky voice trembled across the massive, bejeweled room, and his overkilled fashion figure shook in fear. Kota lunged at them. Then the door was burst open. "Redwall!" Redflash and Arrowhead, blind to the light, charged. Tyvan, filled with a new confidence, drew his Kartas swung his claws at them, catching Redflash in a battle. The snake and wolverine seemed to dance, circling and making the occasional bluff move, before Redflash shot upon the giant beast. He roared, and Kartas toppled, wrestling with the snake. Arrowhead charged, and Kato moved to defend Fenten. Arrowhead joined Katacoma and Tyvan, cutting the ropes that binded her wings. "Krya! Stupidy jewel boy, Katacoma killa now! Kreeeeeeee!" She soared, diving towards Redflash and Kartas. She dug her talons into the wolverine, sending a roar of pain. Breakback Fenten ran for the door. Feather charged in. "How many of you are there?" he yelled as a kick from Feather sent him reeling across the room. He clinked and jingled as he slid across the floor. Kota charged to him, but a swift butt from Arrowhead sent him attempting to dice him up. Tyvan approached the coati coldly. "Your game is up, Fenten." The cowardly coati ran back to his throne and hid. As Tyvan walked towards it, a familiar roar cut the room. "KARMIIIIIIIIIN!" He looked back. A demented stare from a filthy warlord greeted him. Bloodshot eyes pierced him as Karmin The Deathly walked a straight path towards him. "Nimrak?" Tyvan asked aloud, confused. Karmin snarled at him. "It's Karmin, mouse, and your head is my goal! Yeehahahahaha!" He drew his long sword and brought it down. Tyvan just got out of the way as it smashed into the velvet rug. He chased after Tyvan, shouting curses. From behind his throne, Fenten glanced at the chaos, pleading for his life. Tyvan was running from the reincarnation of his old adversary, Kartas was dualing with Katacoma and Redflash, and Kota was attempting to flay Arrowhead, to limited success. Feather was scanning the room for him, and if he found him, he was doomed. The massive doors were heaved open again, and about a hundred wolverines charged in. The chaos stopped. They prowled towards them, growling. Fenten smiled and stepped out of safety. "Games over, mouse! You have trifiled with the WRONG king! Kartas! Mmmmmmmmmmmmake their deaths last a-" ''CRACK! The coatimundi was twisted, and he collapsed. Everyone looked at him. He was dead, his back broken. A cold voice crawled through the room. "Looking for a twist, everybeast?" Tyvan's eyes narrowed in hate. "Skyvar!" Chapter 23: Battle of Legends Skyvar, Modagorus, and Sevar stepped from out of nowhere, glancing the dead coati. "What is this poofy junk?" He grabbed the crown and tossed it, kicking the body with disdain. "You see this, legion of wolverines? Your ruler is dead, by my hand! You all belong... to me. Hahahahaha." He grinned, and the wolverines made no move to attack him, most still staring at the dead king. Modagorus stepped foward. "They don't call him Breakback for nothing now. Now on behalf of the new king, MOVE!" The wolverines disarmed everyone, and dragged them. Kota stepped to Skyvar. "As your second up, it is my duty to advise what you do... next... mm..." She didn't say much. Skyvar looked at her. "I'm afraid that won't be neccesary. I shape the way to my victory." The cells were in view. Skyar halted them. "No. They shall all be... boiled. Those waters will make a perfect death for those who oppose me. Kartas turned. "But Liege-" Skyvar cut him off. "I won't have arguments. Take me to the Great Underground!" The wolverines did not have a choice. They marched to the cellars, where Kota opened a secret door. They continued downstairs. A large, rocky cave spread a long ways. The dam was visible, over a dry river which spread and twirled all over the place. "Kartas." Skyvar called. Kartas stepped out. He stepped nervously to the large dam of logs. And he swung his claws. A log was severedas he hacked, and a domino effect led. Logs toppled and the superheated cave water poured out, hissing as it went. Kartas scrambled away quickly, singed. Breathing heavily, he looked down. "Fine. Now then..." Kota, meanwhile had scrambled away, getting permission to speak to Tyvan. "That idiot won't be along for a while. I am eternally faithful to Fenten. In loyalty to Fenten post-mortem... smite that blathering fool." He handed him her sword. He sneakily approached Skyvar, but didn't get a hairslength. A wolverine, holding a struggling Karmin, pointed. "Mouse! Kill him!" A few went, but were cut down by Kato's sword. Chaos spread. The entire wolverine army charged as Skyvar drew his rapier. "Oh sweet revenge." Many were cut down, and Tyvan dashed out of the crowd. The captors completely forgotten, they took from the carcasses of the fallen. Feather padded ownwards. "Which wayward vermin shuld'n we slay first? Ah knows!" He dashed towards Kartas. The wolverine bashed him down, but he recovered quickly. One two, Feather went right through the excecutioner. The pieces forming his body disappeared into the boiling water, vanishing into a puff of steam. Redflash and Katacoma cut randomly at enemy forces, and Tyvan looked for Skyvar. He wasn't hard to spot. He charged, shouting his battle cry. "Redwalllllllll!" Skyvar glanced him. Intercepting his approach with a rapier stab, they clashed. Blade met blade, hooking, slashing, and stabbing, Skyvar whipped the mouse with his tail. He got up, and frantically charged at Skyvar. His adversary punched, then nicked off his ear as he fell. Arrowhead spotted Karmin slowly approaching the two, frothing at the mouth. He charged, bulling Karmin to the ground. As his target got up, he taunted him. "Remember me, rat?" Karmin wildly charged. His sword met the martens, and he slashed downwards. It was immediately parried, and was kicked in the stomach. He yelled in pain, and kicked at his opponent. Feather, seeing opportunity, ran at Karmin. Arrowhead and Feather jumped with a dual combination, knocking the insane warlord down. "You..." he groaned. Scowling, he slashed again, but it was promptly dodged. He was quickly overwhelmed. He came down to his knees, sputtering."P-p-please! D-don't hurt m-me!" he begged. But his mind was quickly racing with cunning, deadly thoughts. Feather and Arrowhead spat, turning. Karmin slowly got up, eyeing them like a wolf. He shot his sword fowards, roaring. A sickening pierce of flesh was heard. Arrowhead gasped in horror as he saw the sword jutting out of the squirrel. Feather said nothing. Time seemed to freeze, and the sword retracted. Bleeding, Feather came down. Arrowhead turned. Kicked to the wall, he wwas grabbed by Karmin in a death choke. Raising him above the water, he laughed. "Never mess with a warlord! Karmin wins! EEYAAHAHAHAHA!" Feather, behind, had been having enough of this. Pulling out a gleaming knife, he hurled with the last of his strength. Right into the bilge rats back. Karmin arched in pain, and hurled Arrowhead behind. Crying out in pain, he toppled into the water with a splash. Boiling water hit the rocks as he hit. Swimming up, he grasped the edge in desperation. His face was out of a nightmare. Fur burning, skin twisting, and ugly scabs covered him. Arrowhead walked up. Karmin was already mortally wounded, so he delivered his mercy kill. His sword came down into Karmins head, his demented brain impaled. Karmins yells and whimpers of agony stopped. His eyes glanced over and he sunk to the bottom. The water carried him, burning him away. Thus ended, for all eternity, the wrath of Nimrak, Karmin. The deathly one had met his match, never to rise from the pits of Hellgates ever again! Arrowhead dashed to Feather. "How are you. friend?" he asked with a tear in his eye. Feather looked at him weakly, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Never been bettah, friend. Ah feel gud, warm. Die ah warriorz death e'vrytime, no?" His eyes closed and he went limp. Arrowhead hugged his friend, having died within the confines of battle. A death befitting a warrior, so he thought. Skyvar continued to dual his opponent, though with difficulty. Tyvan had warmed up to the lizards manuveurs, and sped around, inflicting swings. Before long, Tyvan had jumped and brung the sword down, nearly slicing him in half. Pushing the mouse off, he fled with in the ranks of wolverines. Their numbers had severely diminished, down to no more than 40. Kota, meanwhile, looked aroundin desperation. Modagorus and Sevar were nowhere to be seen. Skyvar approached Kota with vicious intention. He pushed the wolverine into the water, where a holler of pain shot up from. The wolverine hastily attempted to scramble out but was stopped cold by Skyvar. "And where do you think you're going, hm?" The wolverine spat out water. "You're making a big mistake!" Skyvar knelt down. "Oh, am I now?" he snarled. "Listen. The past is in the past. You no longer have use, and if you want to see your precious coati, pay him a visit in Hellgates." Kota's eyes widened, and Skyvar kicked him, sending him screaming into the depths. He trodded slowly off, hands folded. He would have to have a lure to rebuild his army. Yes, something even greater! He then remembered the treasure, the Pearl Of Eternal Life. Phony, probably, but vermin are idiots. All but me, ''he thought. He spotted Sevar looking for Modagorus. "Come. Remember the treasure you were talking about?" He grinned, and led Sevar behind the dam. Ignoring Tyvan a bit away from him, killing wolverines, he trotted behind the path with Sevar. He pointed ahead. Sevar went on, but he did not. Drawing a sword he found, he stuck it upwards. He twisted. A crack traveled as he wisely stepped out of the way. Sevar looked at him."What're you-" She looked up. ''CERURRRRRRRACK! The cieling dislodged. Sevar screamed, and rocks and gravel came crashing down upon her. He bones were broken and she was trapped under the rocks. Skyvar laughed. Sevar, head sticking out and dying, looked at him. "Sk....skyvar......wh......why?...." She coughed sparkling blood upon the rocks. Skyvar smiled. "You should learn better than to take arms with me. Frankly, you never had use. When you dry out to me, you are discarded. Don't worry, the same will happen to Modago..." He stopped and looked up. Sevar smiled. "Looks like.... not ev..everything i-is... pots of gold.... for you.... huh?" The cieling dislodged. Skyvar screamed extremely loudly before the rocks came crashing down. Sevar let out a small laugh before the rocks smothered her. Modagorus was in trouble. Sevar and Skyvar, buried, to none of his knowledge, were nowhere to be found. He looked around. Nearly all the wolverines had been killed or had surrendered, and Karmin was dead. Arrowhead, from a distance, spotted him. "All vermin must diiiiiiieeeeeeee!" he roared, vengeful for Feather. He pulled out his sword and immediately deflected his approach. "You little fool. None mess with the Viscious." he growled at Arrowhead, never raising his voice. He attempted to punch him, but it was neatly dodged. He kicked backwards, and drew his sword. Attempting to strike the fleetfooted pine marten, he chased him into the dam. Arrowhead threw out his own blows, and they were delfected. He defended himself, throwing out one of Modagorus blows in an arc, almost sending him to the water. Modagorus charged him, catching him. He ran, and slammed the marten hard against the wall. They moved from the room of Skyvar and Sevars burial, and moved a crafted room. Perhaps made by a coatimundi ruler, pillars lifted cieling and a treasure chest containing the pearl lay at the room. Modagorus and Arrowhead looked at each other, and ran towards it. Before Arrowhead could grab it, Modagorus grabbed him by his fur and threw him back. Smashing it open, he emptied it's contents. A shiny, flawless pearl fell out. He grabbed it instantly. "The pearl..." He stood aghast, not noticing Arrowhead charging. A sword blow hit it away, and it rolled into a corner. Modagorus snarled, and slashed twice at the pine marten. "Stop running!" he screamed. Running at Arrowhead, he siezed him by the throat. He shook him like a ragdoll, smashing him across an aged pillar, sending damage up it. Baring his teeth, he drew his sword. The sound of Arrowhead being stabbed would send a cringe down everyone, if they were there. Laughing, Modagorus dropped him. Arrowhead clutched his injury, one eye closed and breathing hard. Modagorus lifted his sword. But the creak of the ancient pillar he had smashed Arrowhead across send a chill up his spine. He looked up, and the root of the pillar gave way. It gave a final moan, and Modagorus screamed as the whole thing came down on him, crushing him. Arrowhead looked on, seeing the broken body of his final adversary. Gritting his teeth, he knelt. Modagorus gave a pained attempt at a laugh. "Ah....ha....hurrrn!" He choked out a few words. "Crystal... Empire... not... over... we will..." His eyes clouded over and he slid limp. Arrowhead breathed hard and left his enemy lying there. Thus totally ended the Crystal Empire. Tyvan glanced Arrowhead as he went out. "Arrowhead!" Racing to his side, he held his friend dear as Redflash and Katacoma joined him. "The battle is won." he stated, before sticking his sword into the ground. He lay down. "Come Arrowhead, join us in victory! You can have a home at the Abbey and-" Arrowhead stopped Tyvan. "And I stay here. Modagorus put a sword in me before he died. I don't have much longer." Tyvan gasped. "Arrowhead..." The marten looked at him. "Tis the way of a warrior, my friend. Feather would be proud..." Tyvan stay with him as his eyes clouded over. His breathing ceased. Tyvan buried his head in his friend as he left this world. However, a familiar cry made him lift his head. Katacoma was there, rolling a pearl to him. Tyvan sighed. "Katacoma, thanks but..." Katacoma interupted, her famous thing. "Skeeeeee! The Pearl Of Life! You can give it to friend, crazy mouse!" Tyvan lit up, and he placed the pearl upon Arrowhead. He looked for a few minutes, not giving up hope. Then it began to sizzle like the boiling river. They smiled in unison. Patiently, the group waited as the pearl cover melted and it turned into light they had seen earlier. The light went into his body, as did his eyes light up. Tyvan embraced Arrowhead. "You're alive!" Arrowhead grinned lightly. "Hm. Seems I have eternal life now, eh? Now I can take as many axes and arrows as I want. The dark forest keeper came up to me. Wasn't my time yet, it seems." Tyvan smiled. "He did, huh?" Katacoma slapped Arrowhead with her wings. "Ceeeeya! Shuddup, time to go for redstone house! Yaaaaaaa!" The four laughed as they descended from the caves. Chapter 24: A Warm Finale Tyvan and his company wandered as far from the cave as possible. No more vermin bothered them on their way. They glanced around the valley, singing songs and telling tales. No more than a night passed before Tyvan saw a familiar face wandering around. He called out. "Gusul?" The hare looked around and spotted him. His jaw firmly dropped out! "TYVAN M' good lad, you're 'ere! Haha, c'mere, lads, I found 'em! I blinkin' found Tyvan!" Leon and Blueshank stepped out of the bushes. Tyvan spotted his father. "Dad, dad!" he cried out. Bluehshank found his bouncing figure and embraced him. "Son! You're alive..." Tyvan closed his eyes. "It seems so." Father, son, and newcomers walked right up to the front door of the great abbey after a days travel. They knocked on the great door. Tidus opened a window from afar, and gasped in amazement and sheer happiness. The doors seperated at once and the band was allowed entrance. It was the middle of night, but all the woodlanders, even the Dibbuns, were awoken for the good news. Woodlanders alike chattered and greeted everyone. They all fit right at home. Friat Houston decided the time was right for a large feast. Nutcakes, ale, shrewbeer, pies, and the like were supplied to a massive degree. All gorged, and all were happy. Tis truly was a good night. Later that night, Tyvan lay on the battlements of the Abbey, sleepily looking up at the stars, recalling his journey. Blueshank padded up to his son. Tyvan looked up. "Hello, father." Blueshank smiled. "How did you get away from that rat?" Tyvan grinned heavily. "Glad you asked. It wasn't just Nimrak, it was a whole bunch of creatures. Like a lizard, a coati..." He related his tale to his father, his tale of legend. Sad, triumphant, hopeless, all of them. At the end, Tyvan yawned. "I'm ready for sleep. Saving Mossflower makes you tired..." With that,he closed his eyes, snoring softly. Blueshank softly cradled him. "My son." The stars twinkled above. Thus ends the tale of Tyvan, Warrior of Redwall Abbey. Epilogue (Chapter 25) He Lives The cold, dreary Crystal Underground would go unnoticed for all eternity. There was only so much boiling water, and it soon dried out. The castle rotted and aged, the thing of splendor no more. All were dead, or had long fled. Carcasses rotted, and the wonders of the Crystal Caves were ever forgotten. All but one. Something stirred in the gravel and rocks of Sevar and Skyvars graves. A single, scarred arm shot out, grasping a rapier. Skyvar heaved himself out of the wreck. His eyes flashed dully. He shot his sword to the cieling and roared. "I am alive! SKYVAR LIVES!" He was unimpressive, wrecked, but alive. His figure went up to Modagorus's body. "All have died... but me. Think you can top me, dirt boy?" He looked around. "I will exact my revenge on all of you. When I live, I never let down! Hahahaha!" He cackled.. then glanced around. "...How am I goingo get out of here?" LEGEND OF TYVAN Warmest wishes, LostGod2000. [[User:LostGod2000|'KITTIES!']]''' (are adorable)''' 05:20, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction